


O holy night

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His and Barney's breaths, slow and calm.</p><p>
  <i>a moment's double drabble</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	O holy night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Two empty snifters sat on the coffee table, sweet scent of whisky faint in the air so long -how long, now?- after they'd toasted the new year, and each other. Scent of smoke, and still-fresh wood from somewhere in the building, mixed with the alcohol.

There was no urgency, nothing but mellow warmth soaking his body. Slow -so slow; lazy-, soft, wet touch of lips and tongues. Idle stroke of fingers to faces, shoulders, chests, thighs; whatever happened to fall under them. Stupidly soft couch for their sides to create a single depression into. 

His rattiest -favourite- sweater resting against age-softened flannel; two legs encased in ragged jeans that had entwined at the knees back when the teasing had gotten too soft, and *not* touching had been impossible. Four bare feet stroking at those legs.

Sex was the furthest thing from his mind. This was closer to hugging, or dancing, than any preliminary to fucking. 

Crackle of the well-stoked fireplace merging with the soft opera on the stereo. Faint sound of the wind driving spatters of snow against the patio doors that led to the lake in front of their isolated cabin. 

His and Barney's breaths, slow and calm; synced.


End file.
